Don't Force Me to Love You
by Kumiko Yamashita
Summary: Erza is a reckless girl who is the only heir to the Scarlet Company. Jellal is the new guy who is more than meets the eye. When the two meet in a funny accident, they start liking each other much to her father and his fans' dismay. Can they're budding romance survive or will they have to go separate ways? Suckish Summary. Inspired by a manga of the same name :)
1. Erza and The Blue Haired Boy

~Don't Force me to Love You ~

Chapter 1: Erza and the blue haired boy

Okay, I decide to make an AU, Alternate Universe. I was inspired by a manga I read. It was in my mother language, both the title and contents… If I translate the title roughly, it says 'Don't Force Me to Love You' by Usami Tae. Sounds better in my mother language, though. Anyway, I only changed the characters and added a few scenes and dialogue(since the real story sound rush). Plus I change a few things so it won't sound out of character. So enjoy!

English is my second language so I'm sorry for the mistakes I may make.

**I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

The large house with white walls and fancy black gates. There was an incredible garden filled with all kinds of plants and trees. That house belongs the Scarlets. The Scarlet Company is one of the richest and most powerful company in Fiore. Here, a certain red head girl lives. In the garden…

_BAM!_

"What happened?!" a middle age man shouted as he ran outside to check the commotion with a maid following him from behind. The door slam opened, revealing a girl who fell out of a tree. "Ouch…" She muttered, rubbing her leg. She lift her head up and smiled at the man. "Oh, good morning, father." She said.

Her father was mad with fury. "Erza! You are the only heir to the Scarlet Company so stop being so reckless!" He yelled. Erza open her mouth to say something but was cut off by her father, "Don't make the 'I'm just seventeen' an excuse." He said. He motion Erza to come inside. Erza stood up and followed her father inside the house. The man brought Erza to a room which appear to be his office. He sat on an office chair behind a mahogany desk while Erza sat on an armchair at the corner of the room.

After a short silence, the Erza's father took a deep breath. "Stop making me worry about you. What if something happens to you? What will become of the company?" He said in an angry tone. "Dad, I can handle myself. I took martial arts class and fencing remember?" Erza said patting her shoulder. "I know. But what if something happens to you that even martial arts and fencing can't protect you?" her father asked. Erza rolled her eyes. Her father worries too much. "Your school is the same. I don't like you going to a public school. They might give you negative influence." He said. Erza clicked her tongue and looked at her uniform. It was a simple uniform consisting of a white shirt which was not tucked in with a black blazer and a red skirt and tie. Erza also added a black belt. On the blazer was a small red emblem which look like a fairy on fire.

Her father took out a book. "Maybe it's best if I marry you off as soon as possible." He said quietly but loud enough for Erza to hear. Erza stood up abruptly. "Dad! My attitude was always like this." She said as she took her bag and walked towards the door. "Sorry but I can't change it." She add, walking out of the door and closing it quickly. "Erza!" her father called out but Erza already left.

Erza was closing in her school when she heard the bell ring. "Oh crap! I'm late. I guess I have to use _that _way_." _Erza said to herself. Since the bell rang, the gates were closing meaning she either had to skip school or find another way in. Erza knew that if she skip school, her father will bury her alive even if she was the only heir to the company. But the way Erza had to use will probably kill her or injure her. Either way she does not want to hear it from her father.

* * *

"Wow! Jellal-kun stayed in London for three years?" A girl with blonde wavy hair asked a blue haired man named Jellal. Jellal nodded. "That's right. Jenny, is it?" The blonde nodded, trying to hold a squeal in. "Jellal-kun, if there's anything you want to know, you can ask us. I'm Sherry." Said a girl with pink hair reaching her waist. Jellal smiled. "Thank you." He said, walking past the school gates with a group of girl behind him. "Tch. It's just his first day and he already has his own fan club, Hibiki." A man with black hair said to his friend, Hibiki, as they observe him from a classroom window on the second floor. "You're just jealous cuz Sherry likes him, Ren." Hibiki teased. Ren said nothing but continue to stare at Jellal (to be more precise; Sherry).

Jellal stopped besides a tree and looked up when he heard a rustling noise. _Probably a squirrel. _ His eyes widen when he saw not a squirrel but a red head girl jumping off the tree. The red head stared at him wanting to stop but she was already in mid air. "Waa!" She cried.

_BAM!_

Erza open her eyes only to find a pair of dark eyes staring back at her. Erza was on top of the blue haired man who she never seen before. She knew he never seen him before since she never came across a man with a strange reddish tattoo on his under his right eye. That was when she realize their position. Erza quickly got up. "Ah… Sorry!" She said as her face turn scarlet. However, the man just chuckled. "How interesting." He mumbled loud enough for Erza to hear. _Who…? _ "Erza! Jellal-kun just transferred here! That was not polite at all!" Jenny said angrily while Sherry and the rest of the girls glared at Erza. _Oh, he's new. That explains everything and they all seem to like him._ "Sorry… I'll be going now." Erza said as she turn around. "Wait." The new guy grabbed her arm. "As an apology, can you show me around the school?" He asked leaving Erza and the girls shocked. "No…." Erza heard his fan club cried. _Ehh..!_

* * *

"This is the science lab. At the end there is the library." Erza explain as Jellal nodded. "It's quite big, yeah?" he said but Erza wasn't paying attention. Instead, she was staring at his back. "Hey, why did you ask me to be your tour guide?" Erza asked. Jellal turn to face Erza. "Hm? Is there anything wrong to ask you?" he said. "No. It's not that. There are other girls who want to do this. But why me?" She said trying her best not to blush. "Because it's not often to see a girl coming late and then jumped over the gates. Compared to a monkey you jump higher." He pointed out with a smile on his face. Erza gritted her teeth. _Is he implying that I'm a monkey?_

Instead of unleashing her fury, she forced an angry smile. "Of course." She said clutching her fists as she fights every urge to punch him. If she punch him, she'll see the principle, who might call her dad, who might kill her. And she does not want to go through that again. Yes, again. The last time she punched someone in school was when she fell sick and the school doctor tried to get her to take medicine. But it ended up pretty badly when she punch him in the guts. Her father was called and he was not happy getting out early from work to receive a warning letter. He told her that he didn't want to leave work early just to get a warning letter again. "I'm am the _monkey_ girl that acts like a guy." She continue. _Control, Erza. Control the urge to punch him. _"And that's why…" Jellal said, interrupting her thoughts. Erza looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

"I like you."

* * *

Hehehe. Cliff hanger. I made Erza much more reckless than she is and Jellal much more open. I can imagine it but my writing skills ruin everything. If you notice, I made Erza's dad nameless since I have no idea what to name him. If ya guys have any suggestions, feel free to tell me. I receive criticism pretty well. Except when those criticism has bad words in it and in that case I'll go demon.

Like I said, the real story was rushed. They meet, he confess, he follows her around, she falls for him, complication, he gets her back and they live happily ever after. The End. So I added the scene where Ren and Hibiki talks and Sherry and Jenny told their names. Plus when her dad lectures her, he did not say anything about Erza getting hurt. Also, Kira(Jellal here)doesn't speak until he says 'Thank you.' In Usami-san's version, Hinata(Erza) only asked why he wanted her to show him around. She did not mention anything about the girls. I don't know if Hinata knows fencing or martial arts. I just mention it. In the real story, they are 15 years old.

So anyway…**Review!**


	2. Classmates

Don't Force Me to Love You

Chapter 2: Classmates

There's not much to do when your parents won't take you anywhere during school holidays... Other than reading and watching TV, I'm writing. English is my second language so please forgive me for the mistakes.

**I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

_"And that's why..."_

_"I like you."_

* * *

Jellal left Ezra speechless as her eyes widen . She did not expect him to like her let alone confess. Her heart was beating fast and her cheeks redden. Jellal, on the other hand, smirked_. I wonder who she's gonna react…_

His thoughts were interrupted when Erza punch him in the chest. "Ugh..." he coughed as he clutched his chest where Erza punched him. "Words like that... It's better you say that to cute girls who are soft!" she said and walked away. _What is he trying to pull?_ _No one will like a girl like me. _Jellal coughed again and smile. "Yup. She is very interesting." he said to himself.

"Erza!" an all to familiar voice called out to her. Erza spun around only to see her blonde friend walking towards her. "Oh, hello, Lucy." Erza greeted her. Lucy is one of Erza's best friend and she is from a rich family just like Erza. The Heartfillia Konzern. However, only few including Erza knows about this. "Guess what? I was in the journalism club meeting and I heard there's a new guy in school." Lucy said excitedly but Erza's face fell. "What's wrong, Erza?" Lucy asked. Erza shook her head. "Nothing. Let's go to class." She walked away leaving Lucy confused but shortly followed Erza.

* * *

The classroom was as lively as ever when the two girls walked in. "What's going on again?" Erza sighed. A petite blue haired girl spun around. "Good morning, Erza, Lucy." she greeted them. "Hi, Levy. Is Natsu and Gray fighting again?" Lucy said. Levy nodded. Erza stood on her toes and saw two guys wrestling; one with black hair and another is… pink.

"Just give up, you flame brain!" The black haired, Gray, yelled head locking the pinkette. "No way, you exhibitionist!" Natsu escaped from his headlock and punch him. Gray dodged it and kicked Natsu in the stomach. But thanks to Natsu's fast reflexes, he was able to dodge the blow. "Who says I'm an exhibitionist, huh? Fire loser?" Gray said. "Who says I'm a flame brain, stripper?" Natsu smirked. Instead of stopping them, their classmate was cheering them on. "Go, Natsu!" a short silver haired girl, Lisanna, cheered. Next to her, a girl with blue hair was cheering for Gray. "Gray-sama! Juvia is cheering for you!" she squealed.

"Okay, that's enough!" Erza yelled. The class turned quiet as the starred at Erza. Everyone knew no matter how reckless Erza is, she could not tolerate fighting nor undisciplined actions. This gained her the title Demon Disciplinarian. No one dare to make Erza angry unless they have a death wish. However, Natsu was stupid enough to challenge her. Despite this, Natsu and Gray is also Erza's best friend. "W-we were j-just getting along, E-Erza." Gray stuttered as he put his arm around Natsu's neck. "Aye, sir.. I mean ma'am.." Natsu said following Gray's example.

Erza and the rest sighed at the two pathetic actions. "Erza! The teacher's coming!" Lucy said, her head sticking out of the door. Quickly, everyone raced back to their seats. Erza's seat was in the front row and was also in between Lucy and an empty seat. "Erza... You interrupted a good fight. We were just about to know who was stronger. Me or stripper?" Natsu, who sat behind Erza, whined. Before Erza could reply, the door slid open revealing the teacher. A dark skinned man with short hair that is red on one side and white on the other. We wears a dark red shirt with a black tie hanging loosely around his neck. In his hands were some books and a can of soda. "Mornin', kids." he said with a grin on his face. "Good morning, Scorpio-sensei." the students greet back in unison. He walked towards the teacher's desk and set down his books. "Alright, kiddos, let's make this quick. I have a surprise for ya." he said, leaning on the edge of the desk.

"The school burned down and we can go home now?" Natsu asked. Scorpio took a sip from the soda and sighed. "As you can see, Natsu, since you're not blind the school is still standing and no. You cannot go home yet." Scorpio said. A few students including Natsu groaned. "Well, anyways-" Scorpio started. "You just dumped Aquarius-sensei and you're so depress you're letting us go home early?" Natsu interrupted. Scorpio twitched and threw the now empty soda can at Natsu's head. "I did not dump her!" Scorpio said angrily while Natsu rubbed his face. "Scorpio-sensei, please continue." Lucy said sending a glare at Natsu for interrupting. "Thanks, Lucy." Scorpio smiled at the brightest girl in the class. "Well, we have a new student."

Erza's ears perked up_. New student? Oh hell, no..._ "New kid, come in." Scorpio said nodding towards the door. All eyes turn to the door as the new kid walked in. Erza's face fell. It was the blue haired guy, Jellal. Jellal scanned the room and his eyes landed on Erza and smirked. "New kid, tell us about ya self." Scorpio said. Jellal faced the class, his eyes never leaving Erza. "Jellal." he said. Everyone sweat dropped. "New kid, when I say 'tell us about ya self,' I mean more than just your name. Like ya hobbies, likes and dislikes." Scorpio explained. Jellal nodded. "My hobbies are reading and playing chess. I like to have a game of chess and I don't like losing in chess." he said. Everyone stared at him dumbfounded. Erza looked at him weirdly_. Is everything about him includes chess?_ "Any questions?" he asked. Several hands shot up. "What's your last name?" Lisanna asked. Jellal hesitated. "Uh..." he said. "Well?" Gray said impatiently.

"Lockser. His last name is Lockser." Juvia said, her arms folded her arms across her chest. Everyone stared at Juvia and then at Jellal. "WHAT?!" They yelled. Jellal narrowed his eyes at Juvia but it immediately softened. "Juvia, long time no see." Jellal said. "We would see each other more if you'd visit Juvia often." she stated. "I'm sorry." he apologize. "Wait, what? Are you guys siblings?" A very confused Lucy asked. "Cousins." they both said at the same time. "Any more questions?" Jellal said, not wanting to stress the question more.

This time Erza raised her hand. "Why is your face tattooed?" She asked with a stone cold face. "When I was younger, I was the oldest of triplets. My younger brothers like to pretend to be each other. I got tired of that so I put a tattoo where people can see." he explained. "Just because you're brothers switch identities, Jellal? You are not telling the entire truth." Juvia said. "Juvia, you've always been the one to tell my father everything I did." Jellal said while Juvia cocked her head. "As the oldest, it is my responsibility to take over the family business. My brothers and I are identical. Impossible to who's who. This is the reason why I tattooed my face." Jellal said as he touch his tattoo. Erza heard a hint of sadness in his voice. _Is there more secrets as to why he tattooed his face?_

"All righty then. Enough introducing. New kid, you can sit there." Scorpio said, pointing at the empty desk between Erza and Juvia. Erza's face fell. "Scorpio-sensei, I'd prefer this seat empty." Erza said. Scorpio shook his head. "Demon Dis- Er… I mean, Erza, this is the only empty seat in class." He said, gesturing Jellal to sit. "Also, Erza, do you mind helping Jellal out? You know, tell him the topics we've covered and such." Scorpio said. Erza nodded. She could not say no to a teacher. Especially, her homeroom teacher. "Yes."

"Awesome! Right let's continue with the lesson." Scorpio said opening one of his books. Erza felt eyes on her and she was right when she saw Jellal staring at her. "Stop being weird and open your textbook." She hissed at him. Jellal chuckle. "A monkey girl like you still cares for your studies." He smiled. Erza quickly turn her attention to Scorpio who was writing something on the blackboard. _Stupid. Idiot. Baka. Dummy_. _Can't he take_ _NO for an answer?_

Jellal watched Erza as she cursed him in her mind when someone slap his arm. He turn to see a rather moody Juvia. "Juvia suggests that you do not disturb Erza. Did not you hear what Scorpio-sensei called her? Demon Disciplinarian. She does not need a man." Juvia whisper scolded him. "Juvia, it's my life. I'm gonna make her mine whether you like or not." He replied. "Don't piss Juvia off or else she'll tell everyone your _real_ last name." Juvia narrowed her eyes. "Be glad Juvia _even_ helped you."

Jellal sighed and nodded. Juvia had turn cunning since the last time he saw her three years ago. She never really liked Jellal out of his brothers. But she was right. If she did not help him, he would have told everyone the truth. "But just you wait, Juvia, cuz _Jellal _is gonna make you eat your words." He teased. Juvia narrowed eyes and mouthed, _Juvia will kill you. _Jellal chuckled inwardly and turn to Erza. "So… I believe you haven't shown me everything yet?"

* * *

I seriously did not know how to end this since this scene was not in the manga. However, Erza punching Jellal was. It's so cute how Erza refuse to believe Jellal has a crush on her. Tsundere, much? Anyway I wanna thank **Erza Scarlet Titania **giving me a name for Erza's father. I'm gonna go with Heizo Scarlet. For those who want to read the real manga, gomen ne but I couldn't find a link. I bought the manga in a market. I'll try searching for it more though.

Anyway, **review and happy 10.11.12! :)**


	3. Stalker

~Don't Force Me to Love You~

Chapter 3: Stalker

Rain… No fun. No going anywhere…

English is my second language so forgive me for the mistakes!

**I don't own Fairy Tai**l

* * *

"And that's so all so far." Erza said as Jellal listen attentively. Erza felt eyes on her the entire time she explain to Jellal. "Now quit staring and do the work Scorpio-sensei given!" she snapped. Jellal chuckled and turn to the paper on his desk. It has mathematical questions which was written in Japanese. Jellal had been in London for three years and he rarely use Japanese there but he always taken the time to focus on his mother language.

The mathematics questions weren't too difficult as well. In fact, they were easy enough for him to do with his eyes closed. Being the son of a businessman, his father has taught him high school Maths since he was just six. He was already done when he notice the entire class was still working on it. Erza had finish a few minutes after him.

"Looks like I beat you to it." Jellal said to Erza. Erza clicked her tongue in frustration and took his paper. "That's cheating, Erza." Jellal said quietly. "No it's not. It's called comparing and look. You didn't write your name. Hah! I win." Erza lifted both their papers and showed it in front of his face. There on her paper, she written her name neatly at the upper left corner. Erza Scarlet.

His eyes widen when he saw her name. _Erza...Scarlet? She is the daughter of Heizo Scarletand heir to the Scarlet Company? What is she doing attending a school like this?_ Questions were running in his head when Erza shook his paper. "Hello? Don't you want this?" she asked, snapping Jellal out of his thoughts. "Yeah. Thanks." he took the paper and place it on his desk.

Erza slapped his arm. "Baka! Write your name!" she hissed. Jellal nodded his head and took out a pencil from his pencil case. Erza lifted an eyebrow. Usually, as far as Erza had been through today, he would chuckle or give a comment but he did not say or do anything except nodding. Erza watched as he write his name. He was writing 'Jellal Fer' when he suddenly stopped. "Fer? Isn't your last name Lockser? What, you don't know your last name?" Erza stated coldly. Jellal forced a smile. "Oh, I was thinking of a famous football player. Fernandez? Ever heard of him?" he said. Erza rolled her eyes. "Whatever. We're in the middle of class. Don't think of something irrelevant." she said. This time, Jellal chuckle. "Monkey really does care for her studies." he smiled. He erased the Fer off his paper and wrote Jellal Lockser.

"Done." he said and stretch his fingers. As he said that the bell rang. Scorpio, who was sitting on a chair with his feet on the table, quickly stood up. "Alright, kiddos. Hand in your papers and be on your way." he said, erasing the doodles he drew on the blackboard. One by one the students left the classroom handing in their paper on their way out.

* * *

_Lunch..._

"Leave me alone!" Erza yelled in Jellal's ear as they walked through the cafeteria. Jellal didn't flinch but continued to follow Erza from the back. "But I don't have any friends besides you." Jellal reasoned. "What about Juvia? And since when I was your friend?" Erza asked. If she wasn't holding her bento she would hit Jellal. "Since, we met. Plus, Juvia and I aren't not in friendly terms. " Jellal said. Erza huffed. "Then get some guy friends, will you!" she yelled again, walking faster.

When she spotted her usual lunch table and friends. "Hey, guys!" she greeted Natsu, Gray and Sting. "Yo, Demon!" Sting waved as he ate a mouthful of ramen. "Hey, fun killer." Natsu smirked remembering how she so rudely interrupted his fight with Gray. Gray waved his hand in reply. "Get some guy friends, will you?" Jellal said in her ear. "I have both girl and guy friends you know." she stated as she placed her bento on the table.

"Woah. Nice tattoo, dude." Sting said, giving a thumbs up. "Thanks. I'm Jellal Fer- Uh.. Jellal Lockser." Jellal held out his hand. Sting and Erza raised an eyebrow but didn't question. "Sting Eucliffe. You're related to Juvia?" he accepted Jellal's hand shake. Jellal nodded. "Cousins. Anyway, Jellal, this is Natsu and Gray. They're in our homeroom class." Erza pointed to the guys who waved in greeting. "Hi." Jellal said placing his tray next to Erza. "There. Now I've got guy friends." he smirked.

"Hi, guys!" Lucy said as she came into view with a raven haired guy. "Hey, blondie, Rogue." Sting waved. Soon, one by one, Erza's friend showed up. They had a good time until the bell rang and they had to go to class.

* * *

Erza stretch her arms as the final class ended. She quickly pack her things and left the classroom. "I gotta go now, guys. My father is taking me to one of his friend's son's birthday party." she said. Erza seriously didn't wanna go but her dad would have drag her there at all cost. Even by using brute force. "Bye!" her friends waved goodbye.

Erza walked out of the school alone until she heard footsteps from the back. She turned around only to find Jellal at the back. Her eyebrows twitched. "Stop following me, you stalker!" she yelled. Jellal smiled in return. "I'm not stalking you. I'm just happening to head the same way as you." he said. Erza mentally scream. _He's driving me nuts!_ They walked in complete silence until they reached a crossroad. "Okay, my house is down this lane. Now go home." she shooed him off. "How coincidental. I live down there too." he smiled. What? _He's really driving me up the wall!_

"No, it's not." a female voice said in a French accent. Both turn their heads and saw Juvia with a bored expression. "Jellal, don't pester Erza. Come with Juvia." She said motioning Jellal to follow. Jellal sighed but followed Juvia. "See ya around, Erza." he said. Erza mouthed a 'thank you' at Juvia who nod in reply.

Erza finally reached her home and went to her room straight away. Without bothering to change, she flopped on her bed. Not a minute later her father burst into her room. "Hurry up, Erza! We're leaving for the party." he said. Erza groaned but got off her bed to change. Erza never even met this guy and yet she had to go to his birthday party. Worst of all, this guy was hosting a masquerade party. Is he born in the 18th century?

* * *

Jellal took the lead as he walked towards his new home. Juvia was following him from a distance. He didn't shoo her off since he knows how persistent she is. Jellal unlocked the door to his apartment as he kicked off his shoes. He put his keys in a bowl on the table and collapse on the couch. Juvia sat next to him. "Pretty nice place you got here." She looked around. The apartment was small and somewhat empty. "What are you even doing here, Juvia? My brothers aren't here." Jellal said coldly. She ignored him as her eyes landed on a framed picture. The picture shows three identical boys with blue hair. One of them has a tattoo on his face. Jellal caught her staring at the picture.

"Juvia misses them." she whispered. Jellal stared at his feet. "I know." he whispered back. There was a sad silence until Juvia sighed. "Juvia misses them a lot. She's just glad one of them is not gone." she said as tears threaten to fall from her eyes. "No matter what, you'll always see me as Seigrain, won't you?" Jellal asked. Before Juvia can answer, Jellal's phone rang. He quickly answered it. "Yes, father?" he said. "Jellal, the party is gonna start. Where are you?" his father asked. "I'm showing Juvia my apartment." he answered.

"Juvia? Oh, tell her I said hi and asked if she wanna join us."

"Juvia, my father said hi and would you like to come to my friend's birthday party?" Jellal asked Juvia. Juvia took the phone from Jellal and put it on speaker. "Hi! Juvia is sorry but she have some business to attend." she said. "Oh, that's too bad. Well, Jellal, you don't want to keep him waiting. Good bye." the call ended.

"Juvia will go now so you can get ready but please don't be a nuisance to Erza." Juvia said, letting herself out. Jellal groaned. He did not want to go but his father would force him. He didn't know if this guy is a vampire or what but who will have a masquerade for a birthday party? Oh, how he wants a normal life.

* * *

Sorry if it's lame. I was running out of ideas and this did not happen in the manga =.= I don't wanna tell you guys anything yet since I would spoil everything so you just gotta wait for the chapters.


	4. The Party and Jellal

~Don't Force Me to Love You~

Chapter 4: The party and Jellal

Sorry for not updating earlier. Writer's block…Today we have a special guest! Erza!

Erza: Why did you make me so reckless and why is my alias Demon Disciplinarian? Isn't it Titania?

Kumi: You have to be reckless for the story and in this story you are the Demon Disciplinarian. Now quit complaining and do the disclaimer!

Erza: *Sigh* Kumi doesn't own Fairy Tail.

Kumi: English is my second language so forgive me for the mistakes!

* * *

Erza doesn't know what's worse the fact that she has to go to a guy she never met birthday party or the fact that it was a masquerade party. Erza was sitting in the limo next to her father, itching to ditch the party. She would rather go to a local pub. At least she didn't have to wear an evening gown to a pub. She was wearing a dark purple evening dress with rose patterns and white gloves** (a/n: like the one at the Tower Of Heaven).** Her hair was tied in a messy bun. She had a small, plain white mask in her hands.

Erza and her father got out of the car when they reached a large mansion. Erza groaned loudly. "Why do I have to go to this guy's party?" She asked for the millionth time. "Erza! This guy happens to be my friend so behave." He said sternly. They walked into the mansion and was greeted by a middle aged man. "Heizo! So glad of you to come!" he said, grinning ear to ear. He looked at Erza. "Well now, your daughter is so beautiful." He said. Erza scoffed. "This man disgusts me." She folded her arms across her chest. Both men looked at her with wide eyes. "Sorry about that. My daughter is very hostile towards strangers." Heizo apologized.

"That's okay. I want you to meet my son." He turned to face a man with raven hair. His face hidden behind a scary looking mask. "Simon! Come here." He called out. the man called Simon walked towards them. "Heizo, Erza, this is my son, Simon." He introduced. "Very nice to meet you." Heizo gave him a handshake. Simon extended his arm to give Erza a handshake but she scoffed and look away, leaving Simon's hand dangling in the air. Realizing that she did not want to response, he stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Will you excuse us, we have more guests to greet." Simone said and left with his father.

Once they were gone, Heizo stared at his daughter angrily. "Erza! I told you to behave!" he growled. "I did not want to come here to meet a guy. I came here for the cake and cake alone." Erza spat. "Whatever. I gonna meet my colleagues over there. You stay out of trouble." He warned before leaving her alone. Erza walked around the large room, wanting to eat the five layered cake so badly. Erza eats a lot but she never grew fat. "Erza!" a familiar voice called out. She turn to see Lucy walking towards her. She wore a pink dress with a pink mask in her hands. She had a bunch of her hair tied at the side of her head. "Lucy? What are you doing here?" Erza asked. "You said you were going to a party. I had a hunch it was this." She answered. Erza smiled. Now she had a friend at this dumb party

* * *

Jellal arrived at the party several minutes earlier than Erza. He watch her enter and greet Simon from afar. When Erza refuses Simon's handshake, he chuckled slightly. Jellal wore an elegant yet simple outfit consisting of a white blazer with black trimmings on the edge, a decorated collar and matching pants and shoes. He wore a black and white mask which covered his face well.

He was about to walk towards Erza when a blonde girl came. He sighed. His father left him to meet some friends and he knew no one from the party besides Erza and his father. Years ago, he would have the company of his brothers at a party but they were long gone. Jellal shook his head, not wanting to remember such sad memories. The party had only started but Jellal wanted to go home. He quickly grab some food and ate it quickly.

He looked around the room for his father. When he spotted his father, he walked up to him. "Father, I'm going home." He said. His father raised an eyebrow. "Now? The party had only started. Do you want to be cooped up in a tiny apartment?" he asked. "Yes. Rather than being in an unfamiliar surrounding." Jellal muttered. Jellal had a sad look on his face and his father knew what that meant. "Fine. You can go home. Just don't be a raincloud once you get home." His father sighed. Jellal nodded and walked out of the house. He glanced at Erza for the last time and left.

Erza looked around the room. "What's wrong, Erza?" Lucy asked. "I thought I saw someone staring at me." She answered still looking around. "I don't see anyone." Lucy said. "I'm gonna check around the house." Erza pointed at the door. Before Erza could leave, a butler came and serve them cake. "Cake, miss? He asked. "Oh, what flavor?" Lucy took a piece of the cake. "Strawberry cheese cake. What about you ,miss. Would you like some cake?" he asked Erza. Erza stopped dead in her tracks. "Well… Maybe a little." Taking a piece for herself.

* * *

Jellal walked along the empty streets. He blinked back tears threatening to fall. _Why did I think about them just now?_ Whenever he thought about his brothers, he would sulk for days. His father knew very well about his actions. This is the reason why they moved to London. So that Jellal can get over this matter. It took three years for Jellal to get over this matter but when ever his brothers crept into his mind he would shut himself from the world for a few days.

Jellal didn't notice that he already reached his apartment until he banged his head at the door. He rubbed his aching head and searched his pockets for his keys. _That's odd… It was here a minute ago…_ He searched his pockets again but he never found his keys. He began to panic.

"Looking for this?" a voice said. Jellal know that voice all too well. "Juvia, how did you get the keys?" he asked without turning around. "Juvia called out to you but you ignored her." She played with the keys. He turned around and saw Juvia holding the keys. "That doesn't explain how you got the keys." He arrowed his eyes. "You were so distracted you didn't notice Juvia searching through your pockets." She answered, walking towards the door and unlocking it.

"Thanks." He muttered. He held out his hand for Juvia to give back the keys but she never gave it back. Instead, she walked into his apartment. Jellal sighed and followed her from the back. "Juvia, go home. I'm tired." Jellal groaned. "Tired or just thinking about them?" she asked. At the mention of the word 'them,' Jellal got mad. "Okay, fine! I miss them alright! Are you only with me just because I look like them?" Jellal said angrily. Juvia's eyes became watery. "Juvia, I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said." Jellal muttered. Juvia shook her head. "No, Juvia is not hurt. She is just glad you open up after three years." She said.

Jellal sighed and collapse on the couch. "Juvia is with you because she wants our relationship." She sat next to Jellal. Jellal looked at her in disbelief. She was the girl who he tried to befriend for years but she would always push him away. Jellal, unlike his brothers, is very matured and Juvia disliked that. "Why?" he asked.

"Because when Juvia saw you at school today, you were very childish with Erza. She thought her eyes were tricking her. She thought you were Seigrain."

Jellal was shock. He remember today's event. True, he was being childish and he didn't notice it himself until Juvia mentioned it. "Juvia, whatever happen in the past, lets forget about it and start anew, okay?" he said. Juvia hugged him and her tears ran down her face. "Juvia is glad that we are friends again, Jellal." She whispered. Jellal smiled. Finally, he has befriended his cousin.

"Jellal, I approve of you dating Erza." She said after releasing him from her hug. "Really?" he asked. Juvia nodded. "But you have to tell her you secret since you know hers." Juvia said, standing up. "I'll tell her someday." He replied.

"Juvia is leaving. Farewell, Jellal." She said as she exited the house. Jellal sighed when she left. _Tell Erza my secret? _He didn't dare tell anyone who is not blood related his secret. They would usually blab about it to another person and so on. Then, all the girls will start flirting with him. The girls in Fairy Tail academy doesn't know a thing about it but because of his handsome features, they fell for him. But none of them except Erza was his type. They were spoiled and girly but Erza is tough and independent despite being rich.

He sighed again. "Whatever. I'll worry about this tomorrow. Right now, I need my sleep." He said to himself and lay down on his bed without even bothering to change his clothes. He closed his eyes and fell into darkness.

* * *

Sorry if this chapter is crappy and Erza and Jellal didn't interact. This chapter is mainly about Jellal's life. I'm sure you guys now know Jellal better. If not , I'll tell you. Jellal is from a rich family. His brothers died (which I'm gonna reveal later in one of the chapters). He moved to London to get over his brother's death for three years. Okay, enough with the spoilers XD


	5. Sparks

~Don't Force me to Love You ~

Chapter 5: Sparks

English is my second language.

**I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Erza ran through the streets. Yes, she was late again. She had forgotten to set her alarm clock and her uniform was still in the laundry. Erza quickly jumped over the school gates. Once she was in the school compound, she sighed in relief.

"Hey, late again, I see." Jellal waved at her. Erza stared at him. "What are you doing here?" She asked. "Well, seeing that the monkey girl wasn't here this morning, I figured you came late." He said. Erza twitched. "Stop calling me monkey girl!" She yelled. Jellal chuckled. Oh, she looked so cute when she's angry.

Suddenly, the bell rang and Erza sprinted off. "If you don't wanna be late for class, I suggest you start walking." She said over her shoulder. "I'm coming, Er-chan!" He teased. Erza stopped abruptly. "Don't call me that either! It's Erza!" She yelled, making Jellal laughed harder. "Stop laughing!" Erza yelled again. She ran off with Jellal walking behind her.

The two didn't know that two pairs of eyes were watching them. "What does Jellal see in that Erza?" The blonde said furiously. "What about Juvia, Jenny?" The pinkette asked. "Juvia is his cousin. A reliable source told me, Sherry." Jenny answered. "So we only have to worry about Erza then." Sherry replied. At the mention of the word 'Erza', Jenny twitched. Erza might be their biggest competition over Jellal since he likes her. Of course, half of the girls in their school are also seeking Jellal's affection but they were mere ants compared Jenny and Sherry. They were thankful that Erza does not like Jellal but Jellal just won't give up.

Jellal was more annoying than her nagging father. This guy keeps following me around. At homeroom, Jellal kept asking her irrelevant questions making it difficult for her to concentrate. But there was something about Jellal that she finds suspicious. Like how he would always write 'Fernandez' on his papers. During Home Economic, her suspicion of Jellal grew when he looks strangely fimiliar . "Jellal, have we met before?" She tried to asked him but he brushes it off. "No, I don't think so. Here. Have some more cookies." He said.

* * *

After School...

Erza walked briskly into the restroom. She was quite glad that she didn't have science with Jellal. She shared almost all her classes with him. When she walked in, a splash of water hit her face. "Hey! Who did that?" Erza ask. "Oops! I'm so sorry, Erza!" Jenny said with a fake apologetic tone. Erza forced a smile. "It's okay. I was gonna wash up anyways." She said, trying hard not to snap as she cleaned herself. Jenny smiled. "The daughter of the Scarlet company is so forgiving. So kind hearted. But…"

"Don't get close to Jellal-kun. If not, the Scarlet Company's name will be stained." Jenny glared at Erza who was stunned. "Besides, why is a child of a rich guy like you is attending this school?" Sherry asked bitterly. "You're in the wrong place!"

Erza's bangs covered her eyes. Quietly, she filled a bucket with water. Jenny and Sherry tilted their heads, wondering what she was doing. As soon as the bucket was filled, Erza splashed the two mean girls with water. "What are you doing?!" They shouted. "Pay back, what else? Just because I'm a child of a rich man doesn't have to do anything with who I hang out with!" Erza yelled. Jenny gritted her teeth. "Why you…!"

"Don't think that I don't dare just because you're threatening me!" Erza said angrily, walking out the door. She stopped abruptly when she saw Scorpio outside. "What happen inside there?" Scorpio said.

"S-sensei..." Erza started. "Scorpio-sensei! We didn't do anything. Erza threw a bucket of water at us! She started it!" Jenny interrupted us. By then, a crowd of students stopped to look at what's going on. "It's not like that. That's not what-" Erza tried to explained.

"It's okay, Erza. I'm not blaming anyone here." The laid back teacher said.

"But..."

"Don't worry about it." Scorpio patted her head. He gave a big grin and left.

Erza bit her lip. There were some murmurs and whispers in the crowd.

"Erza's getting into trouble again?"

"She's nothing like a girl."

"What a trouble maker."

Erza's bangs covered her eyes. Why? Why doesn't anyone believe me...? Erza thought. "Jellal-kun!" Jenny said happily. _Jellal!_ Erza's heart started beating rapidly. She turned around to see Jenny and Sherry giving Jellal a fake innocent look. "It was terrible, Jellal-kun. That Erza, she..."

Erza bit her lip harder. I don't want him to see me like this, she thought. "Hmmm..." Jellal turn to the two and then Erza. "It seems... That Erza is the one getting picked on. " He finally spoke. Jenny and Sherry filched. Erza stared at him wide eye, her heart beat faster than before. Jellal smiled. "C'mon, Let's go. Erza!"

Erza slowly made his way to Jellal. "Wait!" Jenny stopped them. Jellal raised his head a little as if he was saying, '_yes, what is it?_' Jenny put her hands on her hips. "What do you see in that girl? Is it because she's rich?" She asked angrily.

There was a few seconds of silence. Erza stared at Jellal. He had a serious look. "I just want..." He put his hand on her shoulder and brought her closer, "Erza only." Erza stared at him and then her eyes soften. _Jellal..._

Then, Jellal smiled and he went back to his playful attitude. "Also, don't you guys see how cute she is?" He said. Erza blushed faintly. "D-don't say that!" She said. The students scoffed. "Huh? Erza is cute?" One of them said.

"What are you saying, Jellal?"

"You have a fever, don't you, Jellal?"

"Jellal, shut up now!" Erza said. Jellal winked at her, causing her to blush. "I-it's embarrassing." She stuttered, showing her cute side. The students stared at Erza. For years as schoolmates, they never seen Erza like this. Yep, they have a crush. Jellal smirked in triumph. "Oh, now you see. Sorry, but I'm giving her to any of you guys." He said. Erza was speechless. _Jellal... He really sees me as a girl, doesn't he?_

Jellal gestured her to follow him. "Come, Erza. I'll walk you home." He offered. Erza regained her composure as she followed her from behind. "...Thank you... Jellal..." She said, barely audible.

The thought of Jellal circled her head. The way her heart race when she sees him. The way her face turned red when he complements her. _N-no... I can't... I can't possibly like him!_ She shook the thoughts away. _No. I don't like a sick twisted person like him!_ But no matter how hard Erza denies it, her heart had made its decision.

* * *

I'm finally done. Sorry it took so long. I lost my book. Anyway, the dumb school of mine reopens on 2nd January. Can you believe it? The second day of the year. I hate this school. My parents will be taking my computer away but I'll try to update at least once a month.


	6. Jellal's Past

~Don't Force me to Love You ~

Chapter 6: Jellal's past

English is my second language.

**I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

_Ring!Ring!_

There goes the bell. Natsu stood up and threw his fists in the air. "Yes! School's over! TGIF!" He shouted. "Oi! Don't shout!" Gray placed his hand over his ears.

Erza shoved her belongings into her bags and got up to leave. While walking, she noticed that a certain blue haired stalker isn't following her. _Weird… I wonder where is he?_ After days of screaming at Jellal to leave her alone and walking home with him, today she feels lonely. Erza shook off the feeling._ I should be happy that's he's not following me._

Instead of going home, Erza went to the shopping district. She glanced at her wrist watch. "5 o'clock. I gotta be there soon." She muttered. Erza usually help out at a bakery run by her former rival, Mirajane. The two had gone to the same middle school but Mira dropped out before high school to support her siblings ever since their parents died.

Erza would go there often and help out, wanting nothing but strawberry cake in return. "Erza!" A voice very familiar to Erza. Erza turned around and saw a girl with long silvery hair, carrying a few plastic bags. "Hello, Mira. Back from grocery shopping?"

"Yes. Elfman and Lisanna are already at the bakery." She replied. Elfman is Mira's younger brother and Erza's classmate while Lisanna is a year younger from them. She also has a crush in a certain pink haired delinquent. "Shall we walk together to the bakery?" Mira asked.

"Sure. Here, let me help you with that."

"Thank you."

* * *

After a busy day at the bakery, it was time to close for the day. "Thanks for helping out, Erza." Mira said. "Here, Erza-nee, strawberry cheese cake. Just the way you like it." Lisanna handed a red cake box. Erza smiled. She's gonna have a midnight snack. "Thanks. I'll be going now."

"It's quite late. Shall we accompany you?" Lisanna asked. Erza shook her head. "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself." She replied.

After a final goodbye, Erza left the bakery into the empty streets. During the day, the streets would be crowded but at night, Erza finds it quite eerie.

Erza stopped at near an alleyway. "I can reach home faster if I go through here." She muttered. Without a second thought, Erza entered the alleyway. Halfway there, she felt some eyes on her but Erza brushed the thought.

Suddenly, a man jumped out but Erza, as agile as a monkey, quickly jump out of the way. "Wow, kitty has fast reflexes." He said. "Who are you?!" Erza demanded. The man smiled a smile Erza finds disgusting. "Relax, kitty, we're just wondering if you wanna have some fun with us."

"We?" Erza asked. Several more men came out from the shadows grinning like a madman. "C'mon, let's have some fun, kitty." The man said as he approached her. "What do you say, kitty?"

Erza's bangs covered her eyes. _A normal girl would run and scream or comply to them but I'm not normal. _Erza smirked. "I prefer monkey." She said. Before the man could register what she just said, Erza gave him a good kick where the sun don't shine. The man fell in pain. "C-curse you! Get that girl!"

The other men attacked her. Erza quickly set her cake on the ground. After years of martial arts and fencing lessons, Erza took down these amateur fighters with ease. But there was a problem: they were to many off them. One by one, Erza beat them up but they just keep on coming. Erza bit her lip. _I'm in a helluva mess. _

"Hey!" The man Erza kicked in the crotch earlier, who she assumed is the gang leader, called out to her. Suddenly, a blade was pressed against her neck. "You better be good or else I'll cut you." He said. Erza began to panic. Yes, she's been in fights before but never one that involves weapons. "See, isn't it better if you listen." He smile evilly.

Erza took a step back until her back hit the wall. She mentally cursed. "L-let go of me!" She screamed. The gang leader ignored her and inch closer. She shut her eyes tight. _N-no…!_ Erza screamed in her head. But it was no use. She was alone and no one was around. Even if someone came to her rescue she doubt that they'll be able to fend these goons off. Erza's mind suddenly went blank. All she could think off is one word. "J…Jellal…"

"Yes, my princess?"

Erza's eyes snapped open._ T-that voice…_ The man pulled away looking around. "Who's there?!" He shouted. A blue blur kicked the blade from his hand. "Who gave you permission to touch my girl?" He grunt. Erza was speechless. "J-J-Jellal?!" _Speak of the devil…_ "Wha-? Wait, I'm not your girl!"

The gang leader turned red in anger. "Get him! How dare he interfere!" He ordered his men. Jellal moved swiftly, kicking and punching the men. Erza recovered from her shock and joined in.

_Splat!_

Erza turned her head to the noise. Her eyes widen in horror. One of them stepped on the cake. "You… you maniac! That was my midnight snack!" She yelled, chasing after the guy. She beat him up until he was out cold. Even though he's unconcious, she continue to hit him.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw, the angered gang leader picked up his knife and charged towards Jellal, who had his back towards him. "Jellal! Watch out!" She screamed. Jellal turned around and ducked to the left. But it was too late. The blade cut his chest. "Ugh!"

This angered Erza. She didn't know why. "You! How dare you hurt a friend. Sure, his twisted but that doesn't give you the right to stab him. You could have killed him!" Erza yelled. Erza walked towards the man with a death glare. "I'll give you two choices! Stay here and die or leave with tails between your legs!"

The man didn't need to be told twice. He ran away so fast there was a trail of dust behind him. His men followed him shortly.

After they left, Erza focused on Jellal. There was a huge gash on his chest but it wasn't deep. Erza sighed in relief. "I can fix this by myself but I need a first aid kit." She stated. If Erza brought him to her place, it ain't gonna be pretty with her father. "I-I have one back a my place." Jellal replied. Erza nodded and help him up.

Jellal was heavy. Erza could barely walk but she was determine. After all, he got hurt trying to protect her. "Turn left." He stated, giving her directions to his home. "What were you doing outside, anyway?" Erza asked. "My father wanted to see me." Jellal answered. Erza nodded understandingly and walked in silence.

* * *

When they reach his home, Jellal unlocked the door. Erza looked around. His living room seemed empty other than the couch, TV and coffee table. "The first aid is in the cabinet in the kitchen." He said. Erza nodded and left for the kitchen.

She came back holding it in her hands. "Remove your shirt. You'll stain it." She said. Too late. It's already bloody. Erza carefully cleaned his wound and applied the ointment. Jellal grunted at the stinging pain. Then, Erza wrapped the bandage around his chest. _Oh gosh. His chest is so close._

"Erza?" Jellal snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Y-yeah?" She stuttered, blushing furiously.

Jellal gave her a teasing look. "You were checking me out, weren't you?"

"Wh-what are you talking about?" She looked away. Jellal chuckled which Erza finds annoying. Then, her eyes landed on a framed photo of three identical boys. The one in the middle had a tattooed face and a serious look while the ones on the left and right looked mischievous. _No way! The one in the middle's Jellal!_

"Who's this?" She asked. Jellal looked at her and then te photo. "Ah. Those are my brothers. Seigrain and Mystogan." He answered. "Which is which?" Erza asked again.

Jellal picked up the photo and pointed to the one on his left. He had a playful look on his face though his dark clothing says otherwise. "This is Mystogan. He's quite mysterious. One time, I found him in the middle of the night in the hallway. He usually backs out of pranks that will get him in trouble." He explained.

"The one on the right, Seigrain. He will pull pranks without thinking twice. He's very flamboyant. He's also Juvia's favorite cousin since she likes to pull pranks when she was younger." He smiled sadly which did not escape Erza. "Something happen to them, right?"

Jellal's face fell. His eyes began to water. "There… There was an accident…" He whispered. Jellal hated telling others about this but for some reason he could tell Erza. Erza was visibly shocked. Jellal sighed and continue, "Three years ago, we were on our way to have dinner with father's friends. We were arguing. About what, I forgot. Things got worse when we started shoving each other. I shoved Seigrain and he hit the driver." His voice was quivering.

"Y-you don't have to tell me if you don't wanna…" Erza said.

Jellal shook his head. "Seigrain hit the driver and the car went out of control. We crashed into another car. I was barely alive. I was the only survivor." Tears escaped his eyes. Erza was shocked. Having the people you love suddenly removed from your life.

Without thinking, Erza hugged him. "I'm sorry." She whispered. Jellal was shocked. Erza has finally opened up to him. He hugged her back. "I left for London to get over their death. When I got back, I rented this apartment since it hurts to see their belongings back at father's house."

"I'm sorry. You must be very serious back then, judging from this photo." Erza said, pulling away. Jellal nodded and smiled at her. He felt as if the world has been lifted from his shoulders. "Thank you, Erza."

* * *

I convinced my mom to give me the computer for the day. She'll give it to me every weekend.

This chap mainly focuses on Jellal's past and Erza's growing feelings for him. I hope that this chap made it clear why Juvia likes Seigrain the most and what happen to them.

Well, anyway gotta go. Bye! See ya next month or next week if I have time! XD


	7. Violin

~Don't Force me to Love You ~

Chapter 7: Violin

English is my second language.

**I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Erza walked briskly along the street. She is in a good mood since the morning started without a hitch.

Monday morning is the day she usually dread but today she felt somewhat at ease. Erza turned around and stared at Mira's bakery. She instantly remembered the incident that happened two days ago.

Erza felt guilty for what happen to Jellal. He got hurt protecting her. Erza shook her head vigorously. _It's his fault for not ducking quickly_, she reasoned yet she still felt guilty.

Erza continued walking wondering how Jellal is doing. He must be dead bored at home. _Wait? Why am I thinking about him?_ She suddenly asked herself, _Can it be…? No, it can't. We're just friends._

"Erza."

Erza immediately turned around to see a smiling bluenette. And it ain't Juvia. "Jellal? What are you doing here?" She asked. _What the hell is he thinking? He can't go waking around when he's injured_, she added mentally.

Jellal looked down at his school uniform. A white dress shirt with a red tie hanging loosely around his neck and black pants. "Isn't it obvious?" He asked. Erza rolled her eyes. "I mean what are you doing outside. You're injured!" She replied.

Jellal started unbuttoning the first two button of his shirt. Erza immediately covered her face with her bag so that he won't see her blushing face. She lowered her bag a little so she can glare at him. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" She demanded. Erza could see his chest and it was still bandaged.

"My injuries are healed." He said trying to keep his smirk from widening. Erza lifted an eyebrow. "Healed? I can clearly see it's still bandaged." She stated. Jellal gave her a playful look as he buttoned his shirt, "I'm a quick healer. Plus, I wouldn't want to remove the bandages you put on me. It's like a memento."

"Whatever, you twisted person. I'm going to school." And with that, Erza walked away. Jellal followed her shortly.

* * *

Jellal stared at the form given to him by Scorpio-sensei. Written with black ink was music club. "Music…?" He mumbled as he lifted his head to meet Scorpio's gaze. "Music?" He repeated a louder. Jellal was suppose to join at least a club. It's his choice but, unfortunately, Scorpio already chose for him.

"Yep, that's right!" Scorpio gave a grin. "But I… I don't play an instrument." Jellal said, his voice getting softer. Scorpio shook his head. "You're father told me that you do."

"Not anymore." Jellal's face darken.

Scorpio, oblivious to his sudden change of expression, chuckled. "It's a shame to let all that talent go to waste."

"I don't care. I'm not playing, whether you like it or not."

Scorpio frowned. Yes, he was known for his laid back demeanor but he also has a temper. "Listen, kid. I don't know what happen to you that makes you stop playing but you hafta move on." Scorpio stood up and force Jellal out of the door. "Now go out there and make some music!"

Scorpio slammed the door shut, leaving Jellal in the empty corridor. He sighed. He can't find a reason to continue making music ever since his brothers died. He trudged to the auditorium but he stopped in front of the gym, which was in front of the auditorium. The door was left open and he saw Erza, fencing alone.

He went closer to the door, watching Erza. "You are very good at swordplay." He commented. Erza was startled. She did not expect anyone yet. "Jellal? Are you joining fencing club?" She asked. Jellal shook his head. "Sadly no. I'm force to join music club."

"Music? You play an instrument?"

"Used to."

"Why?" Erza tilted her head.

Jellal shrugged. "Can I try fencing?" He changed the subject. Erza seemed disappointed that he changed the subject but tossed him a sword. "That's a foil. The lightest sword. Great for beginners. See the complicated handle? Hold it like you're holing a pistol." She explained, Jellal nodded.

After helping Jellal with his protective gears, Erza put on hers. "Ready? Set, go!" She started the match. Erza moved swiftly, trying to find his blind spot. Jellal, however, managed to fend her off. "You're a natural!" Erza commented. Jellal smirked. "And you're swift."

The match ended in a tie after ten minutes. Jella sat on the bleachers next to Erza, trying to catch his breath. "So, Jellal, what instrument do you play?" Erza asked. Jellal sighed. He knows where this is going. "The violin." He answered.

"So, why'd you stop?" She asked again. She was curious when he avoided the question. Is it that hard to answer? Jellal sighed again. He gave her a sad look. Erza knew what it meant. "Oh… Brothers, isn't it?"

Jellal nodded. "I had lots of photos of them and I keep them all in my violin case. I don't know why I didn't put it in an album." He said, "I haven't touch my violin since then."

Erza remained silent. "Is it because of the photos?" She asked. "Half right. I used to play my violin to them before anyone else. I couldn't bear seeing the memories." His voice was shaking. He just can't keep his composure when talking about his brothers.

Erza frowned. "I know it's hard when you lose someone but it's been three freakin' years!" She exclaimed. Jellal gave her a sharp look. "You can't understand how I feel." He said coldly. That made Erza even more mad. "I do!" She said, her voice higher than it should. " I lost my mother when I was four!"

Jellal flinched. He didn't know Lady Scarlet died four years after Erza was born. "It still pains me from time to time but I can still live. I didn't move out because her belongings remind me of her. I keep them."

Jellal's face went blank. "Why?"

"Because everyday, her face keeps fading and soon enough, it'll disappear. I don't want to ever forget how she looked like." Her voice was cracking as she looked at Jellal. "I don't know your brothers but I know they don't want to see you sad and miserable, their deaths killing you from inside. No, they want you to live out your life."

Jellal remained silent. All this time, he wasn't living, he was struggling to face a new day. His brothers may be gone but they'll always live in him. Because they are, after all, triplets. He would never forget there faces. Jellal smiled at Erza. "Thank you, Erza. You made me realized that I was looking at their deaths wrongly." He said as he stood up. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have an errand."

He began walking until he abruptly stopped. "Oh, I forgot." He said and he walk back to Erza. Before she could react, Jellal kissed her softly on the cheek. "It's a thank you gift for getting me out of my pity party." He said with a wink and left.

Erza went blank when his lips touched her face. After he left, Erza's face turned red tenfold. She touched her cheek. Red and hot. She started mumbling like an angry fool. "T-that guy!" She manage to say. "Jellal!"

* * *

Jellal stood in front of a large mansion. Larger than Erza's. With a maze like garden and a huge fountain. The hedges and trees were trimmed into different shapes.

Jellal took a deep breath and walked through the open gates. A few people and gardeners outside stared at him, whispering to each other, "Young master's here!" or "He hasn't been here for three years!"

When he stepped inside, the maids and butlers bowed their heads. They were also quite suprise that the young master returned. "Welcome home, young master. What brings you here?" The head butler asked.

"I'm not staying long. I'm just getting a few things." Jellal answered.

The butler nodded. "Shall I get it for you?"

"No, I'll get it myself." And with that, Jellal turned in his heel and left.

* * *

He walked down a red carpeted hallway when a door on his right clicked open, revealing his father. His father flinched when he saw Jellal. "Is that you? Jellal?" He asked.

Jellal nodded. "Yes, it's me, father. I'm here to pick up something." He answered. Jellal's father nodded. He knew what Jellal came to get "I see. I wonder what made you want to play again…" He mused out loud and smiled slyly, "perhaps, a girl?"

Jellal's ears perked up and gave his father a weary look. "A girl? Pfft. No…" He lied but the look on his face gave everything away. His father smiled. He read Jellal like an open book.

Before he could press the matter, a man in a black suit came running, waving some papers. "Mr. Lazaro! You forgot about these paperwork." He said. Jellal sighed in relief. "You better get it over with, Mr. Lazaro." He said the last two words teasingly. Lazaro gave him a sharp look before turning around. "Better not break anything." He warned.

Jellal continued walking until he reached a white double door at the end of the hallway. He pushed the door open and poked his head in before entering. His room. Just the way he left it three years ago. The blue sheets was made carelessly as of he left in a hurry. His desk filled with novels and there was a pen on the carpet. _No one has been in here,_ he thought.

Jellal made his way to his bed. He crouched down and stuck his hand under the bed. His hands traveled the dusty floor until it hit something. Jellal pulled the item which was reveal to be a golden brown, wood-themed violin case. He stared at it for a while before clicking it open.

The first thing he saw was photos of his brothers. "Wow." He mumbled. He knew he had a lot but not this many. He carefully scooped out all the photos and stared at his violin. It was still in mint condition. Not a scratch. Not even in the years of neglect. He noticed a photo taped to the violin. Three blue adolescents smiling for the camera. He smiled. Yep, his brother certainly don't want him to be sad.

* * *

"I'm here!" Jellal shouted as he ran into the auditorium. A woman with strawberry blonde hair turn and met his gaze. "Jellal Lockser. You're late. By ten minutes." She stated. Jellal nodded. "Yes, I know. I went home to pick up my violin, Lyra-sensei." He panted.

"I'll forgive you this time but don't be late next time." She said as she beckon him to get on the stage. Jellal stepped on the stage with his violin. He positioned himself and took a deep breath.

Erza sneaked into the auditorium. She wasn't suppose to be there but she got curious when she saw Jellal running here. She stared at Jellal in awe as he started playing a song she knew by heart. I Will Always Love You. Her mother used to sing it when she was younger. She was humming silently when she saw Jellal staring at her with a smile.

Erza froze. She immediately stop humming and willed herself not to blush. She saw a twinkle in his eyes as if though she was his source of inspiration.

Jellal broke off eye contact as he closed his eyes to concentrate. Erza couldn't help but to start at his posture. He was standing all buisness like. His back straight and he had a serious look on his face. Erza never seen him this serious except when he saw the photo of him and his brothers.

All too soon, the song ended. She had the urge to clap but she remembered tht she wasn't suppose to be here. Lyra clapped her hands. She began showering Jellal with compliments but Jellal wasn't paying much attention.

Erza grabbed her school bag and tiptoed out. Jellal couldn't stand still when he was Erza left. "Um… Lyra-sensei, I must go now…" He said. Lyra sat up straighter. "Oh! Uh, yes. You may." She said.

Jellal placed his violin back in his case and bolted out. He caught up with Erza who was walking with a slow pace. "You were amazing!" She exclaimed.

"Thank you. But it was you that made me play again." He winked.

Erza tried not to blush as they walk with a comfortable silence. Jellal had made it clear that he wants to be more than friends. But she can't tell if he was joking or being serious.

She never dated a guy before. All her guy friend had always view her as a low maintenance, more-of-a-guy kind of girl. Jellal was different. He, unlike most guys, can see past her armor. Her exterior. He, unlike _all_ the guys, view her as a girl.

* * *

Okay, I'm gonna sit in a corner now. I did not know how to end this. Bad chapter, bad day… I just find out the guy I'm crushing on likes another girl… *Sulks in a corner*

Two minutes later…

Okay! I'm back! OMG! I was watching American Idol and there was this guy named Lazaro Abros(I think). He's soo sweet but it's sad that he suffers stutterings :( whatever, I'm gonna vote for him no matter what! I decided to name Jellal's dad after him cuz it sounds awesome. Lazaro Fernandez.

Ima gonna find myself another crush while coming up with new ideas for the next chap. Buh-bye, peeplez!


	8. Jellal's Old Friend

~Don't Force me to Love You ~

Chapter 8: Jellal's Old Friend

English is my second language.

**I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

"Erza, where are you going?" The bluenette asked. "I'm going to my friend's bakery. It's what I do in Fridays." She simply replied without turning around. She could tell that Jellal is following her. He did that for two months ever since he first entered the school. She didn't bothered shooing him away since he won't listen.

"A friend outside of school?" He guess. Erza nodded. "Mirajane. Elfman and Lisanna's older sister." She replied. Jellal nodded but didn't ask anymore.

The two walk to the shopping district and Jellal stared at the alleyway where he and Erza got into a fight. "The men we fought with… I wonder what happen to them…" He muttered. "I don't know and I don't care." She said coldly.

Jellal shook his head. "Now, now, Erza. The heir to one of the most successful company shouldn't bahave like that." He said. Erza's eyes widen. "H-how did you…"

"How is it not possible for me to know? Scarlet Company. Erza Scarlet. People talking about you wherever you go." He answered. Erza wanted to facepalm. _Of course, he knows. He'd been in Fairy Tail Academy for two months and he sits next to me,_ she thought.

She would always write her full name at every assignment the teachers give. Jenny and Sherry had also mention about her status during an incident not to long ago. Erza remained silent until thy reached the bakery.

* * *

"Mira, I'm here!" Erza called out. Mira's head popped up from behind the counter. She smiled. "Hi, Erza. Oh! Is that you're friend?"

Erza gave a sideway glance at Jellal. "Sorta…" She started when she notice Mira's teasing smile, "I mean! He's not exactly a friend… more like a acquaintance. Or a stalker." She whispered the last part.

Jellal walked over to the counter and extended his hand. "I'm Jellal. Jellal Lockser. A pleasure to meet you." He greeted. Mira smiled and accepted his handshake. "I'm Mirajane Strauss but you can call me Mira. The pleasure's mine." She said.

She let go of his hand and turned her head towards the kitchen. "Lisanna! Erza's here and she brought a friend." She called out. A petite silver haired girl stocked her head out of the kitchen. "A friend…? Oh! It's you!" She said, pointing at Jellal. Jellal stepped back and raise his hands in surrender although he doesn't know what she was talking about. "Um, yes, it's me… Whatever you're about to say…"

"You're Juvia's cousin! Juvia's has been talking about you ever since you transferred." Lisanna said with a smile. Juvia is Lisanna's best friend. Jellal turned pale. "Talking…? About me? What did she say. Something bad about me? My family?" He mumbled.

"She said something about you being more serious rather than playful when you were younger but she hasn't mention anything about your family." Lisanna replied.

Jellal sighed in relief. That's when a big, dark-skinned guy walked in. "Mira! The man of the house is back!" He shouted. "Why, if it isn't Elfman. No wonder I felt the silvery hair seemed fimiliar." Jellal said.

"Jellal! What are you doing here? Buying some pastry? Or jut following Erza around again?"

Erza facepalmed. Elfman let the cat out of the bag. Mira smiled slyly at Erza. "Following…?" She asked. "Yes, Jellal is always accompanying Erza." Elfman replied, not noticing Erza motioning him to shut up. "Really now? Just acquaintances, Erza?" Mira asked sweetly. Jellal snickered quietly while Erza shot him a glare, "Bah! Enough! I didn't come her to talk about this!"

*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*

Erza helped Mira behind the counter. "So are you and Jellal really just acquaintances?" She asked. Erza sighed. She knew Mira won't let it down. "Not really but we're not what you call friends either. More like a classmate." She answered.

Mira snapped her fingers. "Are you crazy? That guy's devote to you and you say he's just a classmate?" She asked.

"No. I'm not. And stop talking about this like it's the end-of-the-world crisis." Erza rolled her eyes.

"I know that you're not interested in boys since they view you more of a guy than a girl, but Jellal's different. He treats you like a girl even if he follows you around." Mira reasoned. Erza glanced at the guy. He is chatting with Gray and Natsu, who came in not too long ago. "No, not possible. I'd rather have no followers." She said firmly. Mira gave her a serious look. "Be careful for what you wish for, Erza."

* * *

Closing time. Erza helped the Strauss siblings sweep the floor. Lisanna place a pale red box on one of the tables. "Erza, here's your strawberry cake," Erza thanked her jut as Lisanna turned to Jellal, "Erza really likes strawberry cake and you'll suffer great consequences if you accidentally ruin the cake."

Jellal smiled at the info. "I'll remember that." Lisanna smiled back and disappeared into the kitchen.

Just as Erza finished sweeping, the door swung open. "I'm sorry but we're closed." Erza said automatically. The figure stood there unmoving. The eyes, widen. Erza followed her gaze and her eyes landed on Jellal. "Jellal…?" She started. When she notice that Jellal was also shock to see her.

"…"

"…"

.

.

.

"Jellal, do you know each other…?" Erza asked breaking the akward silence. The two snapped out of their trance. They smiled at each other. "I thought I saw you here. Jellal." The girl said, smiling softly. Jellal smiled back. "It's nice to see you again…"

"Ultear."

* * *

。・°°・(_＜)・°°・。

Sorry if it's short. I'll try to write a longer chapter next time. I didn't plan for Ultear to be here but whatever. I had this idea and another in my head but decided to use this since the latter is about Erza finally realizing her feelings and it will make the story rushed. The smiley face up there(。・°°・(＞_＜)・°°・。) indicates the end of chapter and onto author's note :)

**-IMPORTANT!-**

**This story had been nominated for The Best FT Story of 2012 so I appreciate it if you guys will vote for me at OoComputerFreakoO profile.**

Link to he profile:

u/3200324/?a=b

I'm sleepy now. Bye bye and plz vote :)


	9. Stop Denying It, Erza!

~Don't Force me to Love You ~

Chapter 9: Stop Denying It, Erza!

English is my second language.

**I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

_"Jellal, do you know each other…?" Erza asked breaking the akward silence. The two snapped out of their trance. They smiled at each other. "I thought I saw you here. Jellal." The girl said, smiling softly. Jellal smiled back. "It's nice to see you again…"_

_"Ultear."_

* * *

"Ultear…?" Mira repeated. The raven haired girl ignored the question and ran up to Jellal, hugging him. Jellal chuckled and spun her around. Erza backed away so she wouldn't get hit.

Ultear giggled as Jellal put her down. "Oh my gosh, Jelly! I thought I'd never see you again!" She squealed. "I'm sorry I left without warning, Ultear." Jellal apologized.

Erza cleared her throat. "Ahem, Jellal? Aren't you gonna introduce her to us?" She asked. "Oh, that's right! Guys, this is Ultear. She's my good friend before I left for London." He introduced her. Ultear smiled sweetly. "Pleased to meet you guys." She said.

Jellal wrapped his arm over Erza's shoulder. "And this is my little Erza." He said. Erza twitched and brushed his arm like dust. "First, I am not little and secondly, I'm not yours." She stated. Jellal and Ultear chuckled.

"Ultear, do you still live around here?" Jellal asked. Ultear shook her head, "I moved to Crocus over not long after you left. I followed father here for his buisness trip."

"In that case , let's hang out until you have to go back." Jellal offered. Mira looked at Erza with a shocked look. "You would do that for me, Jelly? Thanks!" Ultear smiled. Jellal walked over to the door and pushed it open it for her. Ultear nodded a thank you and they both left the bakery without saying goodbye.

Erza was left dumbfounded. "…What just happen?" She asked. "Someone came in and stole your man, that's what happen!" Mira snapped. Erza flinched at her sudden coldness. "You wished that he'd stop following you around and now the mighty Lord gave you what you wish for!" She clarified noticing Erza's confused face. "I…" She started. "I'm okay with that. In fact, I'm glad my wish came true." Lies. She was hurt that Jellal left without saying goodbye.

* * *

_Monday…_

"Hi, Erza." Jellal greeted.

"…" Erza gave him tha silent treatment.

"Erza?"

"…"

"Erza…?" Jellal began poking Erza's arm.

"…" A vein popped on her blank expression.

Jellal continue to poke Erza like there was no tomorrow. "Errrrzaaa…"

"What?" She snapped.

"Why are you ignoring me?" He asked. "I'm not," Erza replied. 'I'm trying to avoid you. Big difference.'

"You are. Why?" He pleaded.

"I. Am. Not." She gritted her teeth.

"I know you're not telling the tru-"

"Jelly!" A voice called out to Jellal. The two turned and saw Ultear, in a shiny white Bentley. "Ultear? Is that your car?" Jellal asked walking over to her. "Yep! My father gave it to me as an early birthday gift. Wanna take it for a spin?"

"Definately," He answered without hesitation and turn to Erza, "I'll be taking my leave now."

"Wait! What about school?" Erza asked. Jellal shrugged. "Tell sensei that I'm staying home sick." He answered. Ultear moved to the passenger's seat an Jellal sat in the driver's seat. He started the engine and drove off.

Erza gapped. He left with no goodbyes. Erza gritted her teeth and walked back home, no longer wanting to go to school. She stopped by a nearby park and sat on one of the benches. "Why… am I caring about that guy?!" She fumed, "Am I…? No!"

_Stop denying it, idiot. You are._

"What? No, I'm not!"

_Someone's in De Nile._

"I am not!" She finalized. "Wow, I'm losing my sanity. Fighting with myself."

_Do you remember what you said thirteen years ago?_

Erza gasped. The five words she told her mother before she died.

* * *

_"Erza dear, fifteen years from now, what do you want?" Her mother asked. The four year old lifted her head to face her smiling mother. Erza smiled, "I wanna have a boyfriend!" Her mother giggled. "A boyfriend? Really now, Erza?"_

_"Yep! Someone who's funny and honest and pay me lots of attention!"_

_The older lady giggled again. "Well, trust me, I'll find you one."_

_"Really? You promise?" Little Erza lifted her pinky. Her mother hooked her pinky to her little finger, "Yes, I promise."_

* * *

_"Mommy!" Erza cried as she burst through the doors. Her father looked at her sadly and then on the bed. Erza rushed over only to find her mother, cold and lifeless. "M…Mommy…?"_

_When Erza received no answer, she began trembling. "I'm sorry, Erza. Your mother's gone." Heizo said softly. "No! Mommy's not! She has a promise to keep!" Erza cried._

_She placed her head in her hands. "You have to keep it, mom…" She said in between sobs, "You have to…"_

Erza sighed at the memories. Every since that day, Erza tried to keep the horrible memory out of her mind by taking martial arts and fencing lessons. She began to get stronger and eventually tougher than most guys. She didn't need a boyfriend. Her mother was suppose to find her one.

"No. I was young and stupid." She said to her self conscious.

_But deep inside your armor-clad heart you still have hope._

"I-"

_Just stop denying it! Be a man and face facts. You like Jellal. You still want to have a boyfriend._

"I-I… do…"

_Atta girl! Now go steal back Jellal's attention from Ultear!_

* * *

Erza tried to call Jellal but he's not answering. "Jellal! You better call me back after you get this message! Or I'll kill you, ya hear me?" She said into voicemail.

After a few more tries, Erza gave up and went to the shopping district. She was window shopping when she saw a familiar white Bentley parked in front of a fancy restaurant. "Ultear's Bentley!" She said.

She walked into the building amd tried to find Jellal but a man blocked her way. "Do you have a reservation, miss?" He asked. "Um, no. I'm looking for a friend." She answered, looking over his shoulders.

She saw Jellal and Ultear sitting in a table for two, wearing formal clothing. _'Ah, there they are! I'm sure they won't mind if I…'_

"Oh, look at tht girl! She's wearing a public school uniform. In a place like this!" One of the well-dressed ladies said. Erza looked down at her clothes. She was wearing a white dress shirt and a red skirt. Not something you should wear in a fancy place like that.

"Looking for a friend, she says. She's just gonna embarrass him wearing clothes like that!" Another said. Erza balled her fists. _'Their right. I'm just gonna embarrass him.'_

With a heavy heart, she turn on her heel and left.

* * *

Erza let out a shaky breath. "How long have I been sitting here…?" She asked herself. After leaving the restaurant, Erza isn't willing to go home just yet. She just sat there, on a nearby bench. _'I'm losing my mind…'_

Erza was deep in thoughts when she felt something warm around her shoulders. She snapped out of her thoughts and saw Ultear smiling at her. She unconciously touched her shoulders finding a black jacket. A guy's jacket. "It's Jellal's. He's still inside, paying the bill." She said, reading Erza's mind.

"Jellal's…?" She manage to say. Erza clutched onto the jacket harder. She didn't realize how cold it was until Ultear put the jacket on her. Ultear smiled sweetly. "So you're Erza." She muttered.

"What?" Erza asked, "What about me?"

"Jellal talks about you a lot."

"He does?" Erza asked. Ultear nodded. "He says you're strong, independent and have quite a character."

Erza couldn't help but to feel a bit proud. "I never seen him so cheerful when he's always so serious." Ultear commented. "I would never have guess that he was that kind of person." Erza said.

"He was playful, annoying and twisted. But sometimes, he has this mysterious air around him. He likes his brothers a lot. He sulks a lot when they're mention."

"I see," Ultear spoke, "You like him as well."

Erza stare straight at her. "I-"

_Don't deny it!_

"…I do."

Ultear smiled sweetly. "No wonder you get so upset when he's with me. And yes, I noticed."

"I'm sorry. I judged you before I even get to know you." Erza apologized. "It's okay. It's what you do when you're jealous." Ultear replied.

At the moment, Jellal came out of the restaurant. "Okay, Ultear, if you want I can send you… Oh, Erza?"

"Jelly! Erza was just passing by. I offered to send her home, if you don't mind." She said. Jellal shook his head. "No. Not at all."

Ultear dragged Erza to her Bentley and seated her at the back with Jellal, who she force to sit at the back. "Oh, I forgot to mention. Ultear's a bit of a matchmaker so be careful." Jellal whispered in her ears. "Sorry, to seat you guys at the back but there's a lot of stuff here in front." Ultear said.

"There's a lot of stuff here as well." Jellal added. The car was cramped with souvenirs and things Erza guessed Ultear bought earlier today. There was barely enough place for one person. Something sharp poked Erza at her thigh, causing her to move closer to Jellal.

She blushed as her head hit Jellal's chest. "Erza?" Jellal said. "W-what? There's something over there and it's poking me. Plus, there's no space." She said, not meeting his gaze.

Jellal smiled softly. "It's okay. I don't mind." He replied. Erza blushed harder. Something about what he says always make Erza flustered. I like it this way." She whispered. She immediately cursed herself for saying that. "What?" Jellal asked. Erza breathed a sigh of relief and smiled, "Nothing. It's nothing."

。・°°・(＞_＜)・°°・。

Okay it's a bit sloppy…

Have you read the latest chapter of the manga? -Spoiler alert- It was soo scary, the look on Rogue's shadow's face. I hope he'll(Rogue) be okay X(

**Please vote for me for the best FT story of 2012 on OocomputerfreakoO :D**


	10. Notice!

**So I know you guys were expecting a chapter, I'm sorry. However, school has been a pain in the _ss and I have a lot of school works and projects. Also my examinations to too long from now :( I am in a very active school band and I have a lot of practices and concerts and...**

**Well you guys get the picture. It's just too hard to write when 1) you're having a writer's Block and 2) when you don't have enough time. **

**To make a long story short, I'm putting the story on hold until the school holidays. **

**NO, I'm NOT putting it up for adoption. **

**You can mentally slap me now but I've got too much on my plate now. I hope you all can bear with this. This note will go down in the next chapter. **

**Your patience is appreciated :)**

**Kumiko **


End file.
